Frozen Toy Story
by captaincartoon123
Summary: This story shows Wheezy at his new home. He likes it and his new friends, although he misses Woody, Buzz and his pals from Andy's room. Luckily he meets three humans, a snowman and a reindeer who promise to help him get home. This will story will even focus on the 2014 winter Olimpicys.


**Hey Everyone! Guess what? Frozen won the Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song Oscars! So In honour of their Oscar wins, I am putting the characters from Frozen in my new Toy Story Crossover (Because Toy Story 3 also won those awards). This first chapter shows what happened to Wheezy before the main events of Toy Story 3. You know, Wheezy actually appeared in Toy Story 3. Although Some of you probably didn't notice him. See if you can spot my Toy Story filmmaker reference in this first chapter.**

* * *

**April 26th 2010**

Andy Davis was a 14-year-old high school student. He hadn't played with his toys much. Most of his toys like Etch-a Sketch and Rocky Gibraltar the wrestler had been sold at yard sales and now only Woody the cowboy, Buzz Lightyear the space Ranger, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye the Horse, Rex the Dinosaur, Hamm the piggy Bank, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Wheezy the penguin, Bo Peep the shepherdess and her sheep, Sarge and two of his paratroopers and the three green Aliens remained. Andy was in his room, working on something for science class (and thinking of ways to win over a blonde girl in his science class). Sarge looked outside the toy box.

"Come on, Take a Break!" he said

"Andy! Can you Molly help with something? said his mom

"Sure Mom!" said Andy. He walked out of the room.

"All Clear! You may all get out and stretch your legs!" said Sarge

Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the gang climbed out of the box.

Bo Peep, her sheep and their Great Shape Barbie entered the room.

"Hey, Bo!" said Woody

"Hey, Woody!" said Bo Peep

"What are we gonna do?" said Jessie

"Andy is growing up so fast!" said Mrs. Potato Head "And so is Molly!"

"Don't worry, Guys! If Andy and Molly kept us this long, I'm sure they'll keep us longer!" said Woody

"Yeah! Like Andy kept Etch, Robot and Snake?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Look, Potato Head. WE'RE lucky ones." said Woody "Isn't THAT something to be proud?"

"Yeah. It is."said Mr. Potato Head

"I just wish Mr. Mike could had been more lucky." said Wheezy "Karakote night hasn't been the same with him."

"Don't worry, Wheezy. Andy's keep all of us forever." said Woody

"That's easy for you to say, Woody!" said Mr. Potato Head "You and Buzz are his favorites!"

"Hey! Leave me out of this, Potato Head!" said Buzz

"That's Mr. Potato Head to you, Spock!" said Mr. Potato Head

"All right, Gentlemen! Enough!" said Woody "In time, We will find a solution to our Andy problem."

Suddenly there was a noise outside.

"What was that?" said Jessie

Jessie climbed onto the desk and looked outside the window.

"Woody! You might wanna see this!" said Jessie

Woody and Buzz joined her on her desk. Andy and his mom setting up tables.

"Could it be?" said Buzz

"I think so?" said Woody

"Mom! Where do you want this sign?" said Molly, she was holding a Yard Sale sign

"They're having a Yard Sale!" gasped Jessie

"Guys! There's a Yard Sale outside!" shouted Woody "Sarge! Emergency Roll Call! On The Double!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" said Sarge "All right, everybody! You Heard him! You all know the drill! Line it up! Now! Let's Move! Move! Move!" The toys formed a neat straight line. Jessie jumped down from the desk joined them in the line. Woody and Buzz jumped down from the desk.

"You're up, Space Ranger!" Woody said to Buzz

"All right. "Jessie!" said Buzz

"Here!" said Jessie

"Hamm!" said Buzz

"Here!" said Hamm

"Slinky!" said Buzz

"Here!" said Slinky

"Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head!" said Buzz

"Here!" said Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head

"Wheezy!" said Buzz

"Over Here, Mr. Lightyear!" said Wheezy

"Wheezy, We've been over this, just call me 'Buzz'. Rex!" said Buzz

"Here!" said Rex

"Bo!" said Buzz

"Here!" said Bo Peep

"Barbie!" said Buzz

"Here!" said Barbie

"Aliens!" said Buzz

"Here!" said the Aliens

"Paratroopers John and Lee!" said Buzz

"Here!" said the paratroopers

"Sheep!" said Buzz

"Baa!" said the sheep

"Bullseye!" said Buzz

"Neigh!" said Bullseye

Buzz turned to Woody "All, Sheriff! Everyone is present and accounted for! Should I go over safety tips?"

"Sure." said Woody

"All right." said Buzz "Listen, Everyone! Andy will be back any second! We should hide somewhere and pray to god he doesn't take ANY of us to be sold. If he does take someone out to be sold, Don't Panic! Me and Woody will go down and recuse that toy!"

"Andy's coming!" said Rex

The toys raced back to the toy box. Andy entered the room with his mom and opened the toy box.

"Okay, Andy? What, in this toy box, do you want to sell?" said Andy's mom

"Look, I don't wanna give anything away." said Andy

"Oh come on! What about your toys? You never play with them anymore." said his Mom

"No, Mom! I don't want to sell any of my toys!" said Andy

"Oh Come on, Andy!" said his mom "Just give one of them away."

"All right." said Andy. He reached into and pulled out Wheezy, whispered "I'm sorry about this, Wheezy." and put him in a toy marked 28 cents. Andy and his mom walked out of the room. The toys looked out of the toy box and shared out the door in disbelief.

"Buzz! He took Wheezy! We got save him!" said Woody. "To the window!"

"Okay!" said Buzz

"No! Buzz! Don't go!" said Jessie

"Relax, Jessie. I'll be right back." said Buzz

Woody and Buzz hopped out of the box, climbed onto the desk and jumped out the window. They had to save Wheezy. Jessie and the others went to watch them.

"Does anybody see them?" said Rex

"Ah, We lost Lenny in 2005, You Idiot!" said Hamm

Woody and Buzz found the box Wheezy was in.

"Buzz! Give me a boost!" said Woody

Buzz gave Woody a boost and he climbed up the table leg.

Woody saw the box Wheezy was in. He ran over and got him out.

"Wheezy!" said Woody

"Woody! What are you doing down here?" said Wheezy

"Wheezy, I saved you last time, and I'm here to save you again." said Woody

"Just put me back in the box, Woody. Andy doesn't want me anymore." said Wheezy

"Well WE do!" said Woody

"We?" said Wheezy

"Yeah, Me and Buzz and Jessie and Rex and Slink and Hamm." said Woody

"All right, I'm coming home!" said Wheezy

"Woody! What are you and Wheezy doing up there? Having a toy-sized picnic? We need to get back to Andy's room!" said Buzz

Suddenly a little girl saw Woody and Wheezy. They went into toy mode. Buzz ran back to the window.

The little girl picked up Woody and Wheezy.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! A Cowboy! And A Penguin! Can we please get them?" she said

"Why Sure, sweetie!" said her mom. She looked and saw Andy's mom. "Excuse me, Ma'am. How much for the Cowboy doll and the penguin with the cut little bow tie?"

Andy's Mom was surprised to see Woody.

"Woody? How did he get down here? He shouldn't be down here." she said "Sorry, The cowboy is NOT for sale. You can have Penguin Wheezy though."

"All right. We'll only get the penguin." said the girl's mom

"All right, C'mon, little guy. Let's go home." said the girl. They got in their car and drove off. Andy's mom took Woody back to Andy's room.

Andy had already entered the room. When she walked in, she turned to her son sitting at computer

"Andy!" she said

"Yes, Mom?" said Andy

"I found Woody downstairs." said his mom

"What was he doing down there?" asked Andy

"I'm not sure. Here. Put him back in the box." said his mom

Andy put Woody back in the toy box.

"Now go let Buster inside." said his mom

"But Mom, I'm working on my science homework." said Andy's mom

"It will be here when you get back." said his mom

"All right." Andy left the room and his mom followed.

"Woody! You're back! Where are Buzz and Wheezy?" said Rex

"Jessie! Woody!" came a voice from outside. The toys ran to the window and saw Buzz in the bushes

"Guys! Pull me up! Now!" said Buzz

The others lowered Slinky down and pulled Buzz back into the room.

"Buzz! Are you all right?" said Jessie

"W-Why Yes I am. Thanks for asking, Jessie." he said

"Where's Wheezy?" said Slinky

"He caught purchased." said Woody

The toys frowned.

"Poor Wheezy." said Jessie

"Woody, you should have tossed down to me." said Buzz

"Buzz, I was going to toss him down, although he was sad Andy was giving him away." said Woody

"Well, He's gone now." said Slinky

Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Slinky, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, The Potato Heads, The Aliens and The army men looked down and frowned.

"Hey, On the bright side, Al wasn't here this time." said Rex

Woody and Buzz chuckled

"Yeah, I guess that is a silver lining, Rex." said Woody

"Hey, I'm sure we'll all be reunited with Wheezy some day." said Buzz

Andy's toys didn't know, or care, how long it took, They would find Wheezy.


End file.
